Assassin's Creed: The Forgotten Past
by Danielle Domain
Summary: I'll need ocs for my story, more info inside. You can send it in reviews or pm the ocs. Please check out the story, I can't continue until I have more ocs


**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything, only my ocs and not the other ocs that people will send.**

**A/N: It is set during the 18th century.**

* * *

_Here is the oc form, I'll need three Assassins to help my oc Derek Wards in the present time, and five people that are not Assassins, with two that are Assassins to help Alexander de Hebron in the past. My ocs Derek and Alexander are the only ones that can use eagle eye._

**Name (first and last, middle is optional- it could be any name):**

**Age (19-25):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Are they an Assassin?**

**Are they helping Derek (the present), or Alexander (the past)?:**

**Appearance (it doesn't matter what they wear in the timeline):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Body type (also include any tattoos or piercings, and they are located):**

**Assassin's clothes:**

**Formal wear:**

**Everyday wear:**

**What they wear on missions (if they are not an Assassin):**

**Weapons (only the Assassins can use hidden blades):**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Personality:**

**Are they open to romance?:**

**If so, who?:**

**Brief background:**

**Family members and their brief relations to them:**

* * *

**Here is my oc Derek form-**

**Name (first and last, middle is optional- it could be any name): Derek Wards**

**Age (19-25):19**

**Gender: male**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Are they an Assassin? Training to be one**

**Are they helping Derek (the present), or Alexander (the past)?: N/A**

**Appearance (it doesn't matter what they wear in the timeline)-**

**Eye color: brown eyes**

**Hair color/style: black hair in a hawk style**

**Body type (also include any tattoos or piercings, and they are located): a long thin scar under his right eye to his chin.**

**Assassin's clothes: N/A**

**Formal wear: a black jacket with a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes**

**Everyday wear: a red hoodie with blue jeans, and red sneakers**

**What they wear on missions (if they are not an Assassin): a red long robe with a belt around his waist.**

**Weapons (only the Assassins can use hidden blades): he will have a hidden double blades, a dagger, and a staff, later a sword**

**Weaknesses: can be to trusting to the wrong people, and is a little clumsy when jumping on buildings.**

**Strengths: can use the Eagle Eye, and great at dodging his opponents next hits, as he can anticipate their next hit.**

**Personality: kind, brave, strong-willed, protective of his friends.**

**Are they open to romance?: yes**

**If so, who?: anyone that sees through him, not just an Assassin, but a friend.**

**Brief background:**

**Family members and their brief relations to them: his parents Daniel (father), and Molly (mother), they are the ones that sent him to the Templars when he was 13 years old, his older sister Mary (age: 19 when she died), was trying to get him out of the Templars clutches, but was killed right in front of his eyes, when he was 15 year old. His older brother Merik (age: 25), was the one that killed their sister, as he believes in the Templars. His little brother Isaac (age: 14), thinks it is wrong at using his brother like this, but kept silent, so whatever happened to his sister doesn't happen to him, until the perfect moment to free his brother from the Templars.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_2015, California, in Templars building_

"Wake up, brother, it's time for your ritual Animus session" said Merik glaring at Derek in his cell room, as Derek slowly got up, grabbing his red hoodie from a chair that he have in his cell.

"Alright, I'm up" said Derek pushing pass his brother with his shoulder, as his brother Merik just follow him to where the Animus was set up.

"Sit down, my friend" said a man in white clothes around age 40s, sitting in front of the computers with a smile on his face.

"We are not friends" said Derek glaring daggers at him, as Merik shoved him roughly on a chair, with wires coming out to hook him around his waist, arms, and legs, so he couldn't escape, as a wire on both side attached to his head. Derek suddenly gasp in pain, as his eyes suddenly turned white, but before he submerged into Animus, his heard a painful cry that sounds like his little brother.


End file.
